During drilling operations, a drilling fluid, which may also be referred to as drilling mud, is circulated through the wellbore to cool the drill bit, to convey rock cuttings to the surface, and to support the wellbore against collapse of the wellbore and against intrusion of fluids from the formation, among other purposes. Drilling fluids are formulated to exhibit certain fluid characteristics, such as density and rheology, for example, that allow the drilling fluids to perform these functions. Invert emulsion fluids drilling fluids are often chosen for their high performance and low risk in various applications. Invert emulsion fluids exhibit high thermal stability, good shale inhibition, and better reusability compared to water based drilling fluids. Invert emulsion fluids are typically preferred for deep water and extended reach wells because of the lubricity and wellbore stability provided by the invert emulsion fluids.